Miiko, Please be Mine Forever!
by wind scarlett
Summary: Kisah Miiko saat masih berada di SD Suginoki bersama teman-temannya, sekaligus disisipi masa-masa indah saat ia sudah berkeluarga bersama Tappei. Miiko/Tappei.
1. Mirip Ayah

**Note**: Kayaknya pertama baca Hai! Miiko waktu masih SMA kelas satu deh, waktu itu liat yang nomor 10 punya teman dengan muka memelas, ngarep dipinjemin. Paling suka sama gaya Tappei yang sombong padahal berhati lembut dan si Miiko yang polos sekaligus serampangan. Tapi yang paling disukai itu Yoshida. Reaksi dia lucu banget pas ada Miiko, hehehe. Niatnya sih bikin kumpulan cerita-cerita pendek yang didasari canon. Okelah, selamat membaca ya~!

**Disclaimer**: Eriko Ono

* * *

**Miiko, Please be Mine Forever~!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 Mirip Ayah**

**.**

**.**

Semua anak yang mendapat nilai merah di tes Matematika kemarin diharuskan menjalani ujian ulang dua hari lagi, termasuk Miiko. Salah sendiri, bukannya belajar malah membaca komik semalaman. Padahal Mamoru sudah berkali-kali memperingatkan kakaknya yang satu itu.

"Aku 'kan paling tidak mengerti perkalian pecahan," Miiko merengut sambil melihat nilainya yang gosong. _Mama bisa marah kalau tahu_, pikirnya pelan. Mendadak ia mendapat ide cemerlang.

**.**

**.  
**

"Baiklah, jangan lupa untuk mengerjakan latihan kanji, ya. Untuk para murid yang mengulang tes Matematika dua hari lagi, bapak harap kalian bisa mendapat nilai yang lebih baik." Pak Guru menutup pelajaran hari itu dengan pesannya yang lumayan memberati hati murid-murid. Yang namanya tugas dan suruhan untuk belajar memang tidak pernah enak, sih.

Miiko bergegas menghampiri Yuuko dan bertanya, "Yuuko, bisa tidak kau mengajariku matematika untuk tes nanti? Aku masih tidak mengerti perkalian pecahan, nih…"

"Eh?" Mari-chan menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Ia sadar bahwa ia sama sekali tidak bisa dimintai tolong karena nilainya amat pas-pasan. Tidak sejelek Miiko, tapi ya tidak bisa dibilang bagus.

"Ehmm, bukannya aku tidak mau membantu, tapi aku harus pulang cepat ke rumah. Belakangan ini mamaku lembur terus sampai malam, jadi aku harus menjaga adik-adik." Yuuko menjelaskan sembari tersenyum lirih. Ia merasa tidak enak hati menolak permintaan Miiko sahabatnya. "Maaf ya, Miiko…"

"Oh, begitu…" Miiko agak kecewa mendengar jawaban Yuuko. Ia takut kalau meminta papa mengajarinya, soalnya nanti mama bisa mendapratnya gara-gara nilainya jelek. Apalagi kalau mama sampai tahu bahwa Mamoru sudah berkali-kali memberitahu dia, bisa makin dimarahi nantinya.

Yoshida yang secara kebetulan mendengar kesulitan Miiko langsung merasa bahwa inilah kesempatannya untuk menunjukkan perasaannya terhadap gadis mungil yang periang itu. Ya, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya dari menolong Miiko, cinta sejatinya. _Betapa indahnya, setelah belajar bersama mereka bisa membicarakan hal lain. Mungkin saja Miiko akan menyadari bahwa ia selalu memperhatikan gadis kecil itu. Mungkin saja Miiko akan menerima cintanya yang suci dan tulus._

"Bagaimana dong, aku belajar sendiri saja, deh." Miiko berkata dengan lesu.

Yoshida semakin memantapkan hatinya untuk membantu Miiko. _Mungkin saja Miiko nanti mau menerima lamarannya, _pikir Yoshida kejauhan.

"Ya-yamada, bila kau butuh seseorang untuk mengajarimu, aku mau membantu." Yoshida berjalan mendekat sambil tersenyum manis. Wajahnya yang kalem nan tampan semakin terlihat memikat kalau ia tengah tersenyum begitu. Mari-chan dan Yuuko saling memandang dengan penuh pengertian, sementara Miiko tampak terkejut.

"Kita bisa mulai dari pulang sekolah, sekarang ini. Atau kalau kau mau, aku bisa mampir ke rumahmu dan kita bisa belajar bersama—"

"Bukannya kau sibuk dengan les pelajaran, Yoshida?" mendadak Tappei muncul di belakang Miiko dan Yuuko. Bocah berambut pirang jabrik itu menatap Yoshida dengan pandangan meremehkan khas dia. "Lagipula mana mungkin kau bisa mengajari Yamada, dia 'kan masuk kuping kiri keluar kuping kanan."

"Enak saja!" Miiko protes dituduh seperti itu. Wajahnya langsung memerah. "Aku selalu mendengarkan kata Pak Guru, kok! Walau lebih banyak tidak mengertinya, sih…"

GUBRAKKK

_Ini maksudnya mau membela diri atau mendukung omongan Tappei sih? _pikir semua anak-anak serempak.

"Aku tidak les setiap hari, tahu! Dan—dan Yamada lebih penting daripada sekedar les!" Yoshida membela diri dengan wajah merona merah. Dia menatap Miiko dengan serius. "Kau jauh lebih penting daripada les, Yamada!"

Serentak Mari-chan, Yuuko, Kenta dan anak-anak lain yang masih berada di kelas langsung terkaget-kaget.

Tappei yang paling merasa tidak nyaman. Mana dia yang membuat Yoshida berkata seperti itu, lagi. _Apa Yoshida mau menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Miiko? Kalau benar…_

"Waah, kalau Yoshida benar-benar ingin mengajariku, aku senang sekali." Miiko dengan wajah berbinar-binar, menatap Yoshida dengan bahagia. Yoshida serasa terbang ke langit ke tujuh ketika ditatap sedemikan rupa. Jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan kencang seakan mau copot. "Habis Yoshida pintar mengajari seperti _ayahku_, sih!"

JELEDARRRRRR

Hati Yoshida langsung berubah beku dan tersapu angin dingin. _Mirip ayah, katanya…_

Sementara yang bersangkutan tidak tahu apa-apa dan mulai membuka buku matematikanya dengan riang, Tappei bernapas dengan lega, bersyukur dengan kepolosan Miiko. Hati kecilnya berharap jika suatu saat ia yang menyatakan cintanya kepada Miiko, jawabannya tidak akan sekacau hari ini. Yah, ia hanya bisa berharap.

**.**

**.**

"Yamada, kau yang paling penting bagiku." Tappei setengah berbisik saat mengatakan perasaannya kepada Yamada Miiko, mantan teman sekelas yang paling disukainya sejak SD dulu. Rasanya rona merah telah merambat sampai ke telinga dan rambutnya. Hatinya berdetak tidak karuan, sekalipun kini ia bukanlah anak kecil lagi. Tapi cinta memang tidak pernah memandang umur, bukan?

"Hanya kau satu satunya."

Gadis bertubuh semampai itu tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa saking terharunya, dan memeluk Tappei dengan erat. Itu pernyataan yang telah ditunggunya selama bertahun-tahun, sekaligus yang paling ia nantikan. _Kau pun orang yang paling penting bagiku, Tappei._

Dengan senyum pelan Tappei perlahan-lahan melirik sakunya, berharap Yamada tercintanya mau mengiyakan lamarannya nanti, setelah makan malam mereka berakhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Terima kasih sudah membaca, ya. Niatnya sih setelah cerita masa SD, bakalan disisipi kisah saat mereka dewasa sebagai selingan, begitu. Tapi yah, masih rencana, hehehe. Kalau ada waktu silahkan komentar~!**


	2. Syal Merah

**Note**: makasih banyak untuk kalian yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca kisah ini, apalagi sampai meninggalkan komentar segala, pokoknya terharu banget deh, hehe. Kalau bisa mari kita sama-sama penuhin archieve yang kering kerontang ini, okeh! *mendadak merasa garing* Udahlah, selamat menikmati~!

**Disclaimer**: Eriko Ono

* * *

**Miiko, Please be Mine Forever~!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 Syal Merah **

**.**

**.**

Yamada Miiko baru saja pulang dari sekolah saat ia melihat syal merah cantik yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur Mamoru. Seketika kedua mata Miiko bersinar cerah, mengagumi indahnya syal merah marun rajutan yang dihiasi oleh kilauan warna kuning cerah di kedua tepinya, dan terbesit juga sedikit niat untuk mencoba syal tersebut. Saat sebelah tangannya hendak menggapai syal, mendadak Miiko menggeleng keras. _Tidak, ah! Ini 'kan punya Mamoru! Aku 'kan anak baik, tidak mungkin aku mau meminjam tanpa izin! _

Entah kenapa, syal merah tersebut terlihat begitu mengagumkan, menarik-narik hati Miiko untuk mencobanya. Miiko sudah mencoba untuk mengendalikan diri dan mengambil komik kesukaannya, namun tetap saja perhatiannya tertumpah kepada syal itu lagi. Miiko berusaha memfokuskan kedua matanya kepada komik lucu tadi, akan tetapi tidak sanggup juga dia. _Sudah, deh, coba sebentar apa salahnya? Mamoru 'kan sedang bermain baseball. Toh, syalnya tidak akan rusak!_

Dengan penuh senyum, Miiko berkaca sambil mengenakan syal di lehernya. Rasanya sangat hangat dan menyenangkan. _Betapa beruntungnya Mamoru, bisa-bisanya dia mendapatkan syal secantik dan seindah itu_, pikir Miiko pelan. Gadis kecil itu kembali berputar di depan kaca kamar sekali lagi ketika…

BRETTTTTT

Dagu Miiko langsung copot seketika saat syal merah yang cantik itu tersangkut dan robek parah mulai dari bagian tengah hingga pinggirnya. _Tenang, tenang, Miiko… _Miiko mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, padahal sih, hatinya rasanya hilang seketika melihat syal itu robek.

"Iya, katanya kalau syal robek, biar benangnya tidak copot lebih baik dibakar." Miiko berpikir keras. Entah dari mana ia mendapatkan ide seperti itu. "Atau syalnya harus langsung dicuci?"

Wajah Miiko menjadi pucat. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dipegangnya syal merah itu, lalu diamati dengan hati-hati. _Mungkin tidak terlalu lebar robekannya, lihat, kalau ditarik ke arah ini…_

SREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTT

"Hah?" Miiko nyaris hilang menjadi debu saat menyadari tarikan barusan malah membuat syalnya semakin rusak, dan robekan di syal itu malah melebar. "Kok bisa begini!"

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG

Wajah Miiko semakin pucat pasi saat mendengar bel di pintu depan yang kian berbunyi nyaring. Dengan cepat ia memasukkan syal tersebut ke dalam kaus yang sedang dikenakannya, lalu bergegas membuka pintu.

**.**

**.**

Wajah Miiko seketika berubah lega ketika melihat Mari-chan yang muncul di hadapannya. Miiko langsung menarik lengan Mari-chan dengan wajah yang masih sedikit menyisakan kepanikan. "Mari-chan, cepat sini tolong aku!"

"Ehhh?" Mari-chan jadi bingung ketika mendadak ditodong begitu. Niat dia datang ke rumah Miiko tentu saja untuk mencari inspirasi untuk pembuatan komiknya di majalah _Ocha _bulan depan. "Sebenarnya ada apa sih, Miiko?"

"A-aku… Mari-chan, a-aku… aku merusak syal Mamoru, hueeeee~!"

Mari-chan mendesah pelan, melirik ujung syal yang menyembul dari balik kaus yang tengah dikenakan oleh Miiko. "Maksudmu, syal merah itu?" Melihat Miiko mengangguk tanpa banyak berkata dan menangis heboh, Mari-chan melanjutkan. "Baiklah, cepat ambil peralatan jahitmu, kita perbaiki bagian yang robek."

"Hah? Oh, iya, ya, 'kan bisa dijahit!"

DUAAAGGGGHHH

Kepala Mari-chan langsung membentur dinding kamar Miiko dan Mamoru saking kagetnya. Memang sih, orang yang sedang heboh biasanya otaknya agak kurang jalan, tapi ini sih keterlaluan namanya.

"Aku mengambil peralatan menjahit punya mama dulu, ya!"

Kedua sahabat itu pun mulai bekerja, meneliti bagian syal yang mana yang bisa diperbaiki, dan dijahit. Mari-chan agak melongo ketika melihat kerusakan yang telah ditimbulkan oleh Miiko, habis memang kondisi syalnya benar-benar parah.

"Benar-benar deh, kok, syalnya bisa sampai parah begini, sih?" Mari-chan protes, "habis kamu apain sih, Miiko?"

Miiko yang sibuk memasukkan benang ke dalam jarum jahit seketika terkejut, darah menetes dari jemarinya. Ia menjadi heboh kembali. "Wah, aku jadi berdarah!"

Mari-chan kaget melihat Miiko jadi celaka gara-gara pertanyaannya. Wajahnya sangat khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Miiko?"

"Tidak apa kok…" Miiko meringis, memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulut. Mungkin luka begini dijilat bisa sembuh. Ia melirik ke arah jarum jam. "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, nanti Mamoru keburu pulang, Mari-chan."

"Dasar, kau ini memang merepotkan. Ambil sekalian kotak p3k ke sini saja, Miiko." Mari-chan memerintah tanpa basa-basi. Memang sih, selain peralatan menjahit, kotak p3k termasuk barang penting. Apalagi dengan sifat Miiko yang ceroboh. Rasanya suram sekali membayangkan hasil jahitan mereka nanti. Mari-chan dalam hati berharap Mamoru takkan pernah tahu.

**.**

**.**

Teriakan Mamoru nyaris membelah seluruh apartemen saat ia pulang dan menyadari bahwa syal merahnya telah berubah wujud. Tentu saja perubahannya tidak menjadi lebih baik, tapi… oh, bahkan Mamoru saja tidak dapat menggambarkan perasaannya yang campur aduk antara gusar, marah, frustasi, dan bahkan depresi.

"#&*$#T#! KAU APAKAN SYALKU?" Mamoru memegangi kepalanya yang rasanya mau pecah sebentar lagi. Kenapa dewa memberikan kakak semacam itu kepadanya? Kenapa sih dia tidak punya kakak perempuan yang normal dan manis? "Itu 'kan akan kuhadiahkan untuk Yuka-chan!"

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja, Mamoru…" Miiko berkata lamat-lamat, takut membuat Mamoru semakin marah. "Bagaimana kalau kuganti?"

"Kau saja baru saja membobok celenganku!" Mamoru masih ingat betul ketika Miiko membobol celengannya tanpa lapor terlebih dahulu pada Hari Valentine beberapa waktu lalu. _Lantas mana mungkin Miiko punya uang, sih?_

"Kau ini memang… ughhh!"

"EHHHH? MAMORUU!"

Mamoru langsung berlari ke luar apartemen saking kesalnya. Ia tak tahu harus menuju ke mana, dan apa yang harus ia hadiahkan untuk Yuka-chan nanti. Ia pun sudah tidak memiliki uang sepeser pun, lantas bagaimana?

"Mamoru? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Tappei yang tengah memegang banyak bungkusan menghampiri Mamoru. Ia baru saja mengantarkan pesanan dan mengambil beberapa barang untuk toko ibunya, _Lazy Moon_. Ia heran dengan keberadaan Mamoru di tengah taman sore itu. "Kau ini sama cerobohnya seperti Yamada, ya? Masa di tengah cuaca dingin begini kau keluar hanya dengan kaus tipis dan sandal?"

"Kak Tappei…" Mamoru agak berkaca-kaca juga saat bertemu Tappei, padahal biasanya ia jarang sekali tampil seperti itu. "Kak Tappei—"

**.**

**.**

Perlahan Mamoru menjelaskan persoalannya sambil meminum teh hangat di rumah Tappei. Ibu Tappei yang sedari tadi ikut mendengarkan hanya tersenyum pelan. _Kasihan juga sih Mamoru, tapi masalahnya memang lucu_, pikir Ibu Tappei.

"Begitulah kak," tutup Mamoru dengan sedih, bingung harus berkata apa lagi. Tappei menengok ke arah ibunya, seolah meminta persetujuan. Ibu Tappei yang tahu maksud anaknya pun mengangguk.

"Begini, kalau kau mau, aku dapat memberimu syal merah—mungkin berbeda dengan syal yang kau punya sekarang—tapi tidak bisa gratis. 2-3 hari ini kami sangat sibuk dan butuh bantuan."

Kedua mata Mamoru seketika menyala dengan sangat terang, seperti menemukan jalan keluar dalam kegelapan. Seandainya saja kakaknya bukan Miiko, tapi Tappei. Pasti masalahnya tidak akan sebanyak ini. "Tentu saja aku mau, Kak Tappei! Kapan aku bisa membantu kakak?"

"Tunggu dulu," Ibu Tappei menyela pembicaraan mereka. "Karena yang membuat masalah Miiko-chan, lebih baik kau menjelaskan hal ini kepada Miiko-chan saja, biar Miiko-chan yang memutuskan mau membantu toko kami atau tidak."

"Maksud bibi, bibi mau Miiko yang membantu di toko?" Mamoru terkejut mendengarnya_. Kalau Miiko malah membuat kekacauan bagaimana, bisa melayang syal dia nanti!_

"Tentu saja harus Miiko-chan. Dengan begini, kau tidak perlu marah-marah lagi kepada Miiko-chan, bukan?"

"Tapi, bi…" Mamoru agak terbata-bata. "Aku…"

"Lebih baik Mamoru cepat pulang, nanti Miiko-chan khawatir loh." Ibu Tappei tersenyum semakin lebar. Wajah Tappei langsung memerah. "Bibi tunggu kabar baiknya, ya."

Setelah Mamoru pulang, Ibu Tappei langsung melonjak dengan senang, "ah, senang sekali nanti Miiko-chan akan datang dan membantu kita di sini~!"

"Apa maksud mama?"

"Ah, kau juga senang 'kan?" Ibu Tappei tersenyum menggoda. "Setidaknya kau akan lebih lama membantu mama di toko kalau ada Miiko-chan."

**.**

**.**

Miiko tengah menggendong Momo saat Mamoru pulang ke apartemen mereka. Gadis berambut pendek itu langsung berteriak, "ah! Mamoru sudah pulang, Momo!"

"Ma!" Momo berteriak senang melihat Mamoru. "Ma! Mi!"

"Hn…" Mamoru menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi, lalu menatap Miiko. Sudahlah, apa boleh buat, sepertinya ucapan bibi benar juga. Ia pasti lega kalau membiarkan Miiko yang bertanggung jawab. "Apa kau mau mengganti syalku?"

"Ehh?" Miiko membalas tatapan Mamoru dengan yakin. "Tentu saja! Hmm, tapi aku tidak punya uang sih, mungkin aku akan meminta uang jajanku beberapa minggu di muka jika mama pulang nanti, tapi yah, aku 'kan butuh uang juga untuk membeli peralatan tulis lucu bersama Mari-chan besok…"

Ini Miiko sebenarnya mau mengganti atau tidak sih, Mamoru rasanya malah jadi kesal.

"Tidak deh! Uang jajanku untukmu saja! Itu juga kalau dikasih mama…"

Mamoru kembali menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Tadi aku baru saja bertemu dengan Kak Tappei dan ibunya. Kata bibi kalau kau bekerja di sana, mereka akan memberikan syal baru sebagai balasan—"

"AASYIIIIKKKK!" Miiko berseru, lalu melonjak-lonjak bersama Momo. Untung saja adik kecilnya itu senang dibawa lompat-lompat. Malah sepertinya Momo girang sekali. "TENTU SAJA AKU MAU!"

**.**

**.**

Tappei keluar dari mobilnya, lalu berjalan dengan langkah agak ragu ke arah apartemen Miiko. Dua hari lalu Miiko telah menyetujui lamarannya, maka kini ia harus meyakinkan kedua orang tua Miiko, dan juga Mamoru. Ah, iya, ia sempat melupakan Momo. Jam segini mereka pasti tengah berada di rumah, Miiko bilang begitu di telepon.

"Ah, Kak Tappei!" Mamoru yang membuka pintu. Dengan iseng disenggolnya Tappei, lalu berkata, "aku sudah dengar loh, semoga kakak berhasil, ya!"

"Apa maksudmu, sih?" wajah Tappei merona merah dibilang seperti itu. Rasanya berbagai godaan tidak baik untuk jantungnya. "Apa ayah dan ibumu—"

"Mereka memang sudah menunggu Kak Tappei. Kemarin Miiko telah mengatakan semuanya. Aku turut senang, kak! Sudah lama aku ingin Kak Tappei menjadi kakakku." Mamoru menjelaskan sambil mengantar Tappei masuk. Senyum lebar terkembang di wajahnya. _Aku benar-benar sudah lama menunggu, Kak Tappei._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca bagian kedua ini, jangan khawatir, bagian ketiga akan segera menyusul, kok! Bicara soal kisah sisipan, kisah ini akan terus maju sampai Miiko dan Tappei punya anak loh *rencananya sih***

**Kalau sempat silahkan tinggalkan komentar, ya~!**


	3. Komik Mari

**Note**: maaf banget nih butuh banyak waktu menunggu fic ini kelar, maklum yang nulis sibuk. Untunglah, bulan ini sangat lowong makanya bisa nulis, Okelah, selamat membaca, semoga terhibur~!

**Disclaimer**: Eriko Ono

**Miiko, Please be Mine Forever~!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 Komik Terbaru Mari-chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mari-_chan_ melihat sekeliling kamarnya dengan hati yang gundah, lalu mendesah sangat keras, sampai menerbangkan selembar kertas sketsa di hadapannya. Sudah beberapa kali komik karangannya diterbitkan di Ocha Manga School, namun baru sekali yang masuk kelas B, sisanya selalu C dan C, sampai bosan rasanya. Mendadak Mari seperti tersadar saat melihat komentar yang diberikan Ocha. Tidak sampai beberapa lama, kakak dan Ibu Mari kaget saat mendengar bunyi benda tumpul yang terjatuh dengan keras di atas lantai—sepertinya dari kamar Mari-_chan._

"Mari-_chan_, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ibu Mari bertanya dengan sangat khawatir melihat sang anak yang jatuh dengan posisi yang cukup berbahaya. "Kepalamu tidak—?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya terjatuh sedikit." Mari-_chan_ menjawab sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol. "Agak sedikit sakit, Ma, tapi tidak apa." Dalam kepalanya, sebuah ide yang cemerlang muncul dengan sangat mendadak, dan sepertinya itu bisa menaikkan kelasnya di Ocha. Ia membutuhkan bantuan Yoshida—dan Miiko.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Karakter yang kamu gunakan tidak mirip dengan karakter sepasang kekasih. Carilah pasangan kekasih yang akrab di sekitarmu, maka karakter komikmu akan membaik dan hubungan mereka akan terlihat alami.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu Yamada Miiko sampai di sekolah lebih awal. Kedua tangannya menjadi sangat dingin karena ia tidak ingat di mana ia menaruh sarung tangan kemarin. Mustahil meminjam punya Mamoru, karena Mamoru pasti marah karena sarung tangan yang hendak ia pakai adalah pemberian Yuka-_chan_. Miiko mengeluh perlahan, cuacanya dingin sekali. _Tidak, aku 'kan kuat, kalau segini saja sih…_

"Tumben sekali kau datang lebih awal, mau mencari contekan pr matematika, ya?" Tappei muncul dari belakang. Padahal musim dingin, tapi ia tetap rajin latihan _baseball_ dan datang lebih awal seperti Miiko. "Fuh, cuacanya dingin sekali…"

"Iya, coba rasakan ini, tanganku dingin~!"

_SETTTTT_

Miiko tanpa pikir panjang menempelkan kedua tangannya yang dingin ke pipi Tappei. Kontan saja wajah Tappei merona dengan cepat, lalu dengan panik ia melepaskan genggaman itu.

"A-apa sih!" Tappei gelagapan, lalu melengos salah tingkah. "Ka-kalau tanganmu sedingin itu pakai sesuatu yang hangat, se-seperti sarung tangan!"

"Aku bukannya mau main dingin-dinginan…" Miiko menunduk sedih, lalu menatap Tappei seakan minta dikasihani. "Aku lupa di mana aku taruh sarung tanganku kemarin. Tadinya mau minjam punya Mamoru, tapi nanti dia _ngamuk_ lagi. Aku juga takut hilang sih, tahun kemarin aku menghilangkan sarung tangan Mamoru, soalnya…"

"Jangan seenaknya, dong." Tappei geleng-geleng dengan kesembronoan sekaligus kelucuan Miiko. Memang temannya yang satu ini kadang kelewatan juga. Bocah berambut _jigrak_ itu mengambil sepasang sarung tangan dari sakunya. "Ini dipakai saja kalau mau."

"Ta-tappei…" Miiko merasa Tappei sangat baik dan perhatian sekali. Sarung tangan lucu berwarna oranye yang agak kasar namun hangat, mencerminkan kepribadian Tappei yang memang cuek sekaligus sangat perhatian terhadap Miiko.

"Wuah, pagi-pagi sudah mesra~!" Kenta yang muncul belakangan langsung menggoda Tappei dan Miiko, membuat wajah sahabat baiknya itu langsung merona kembali. "Mesra sekali, nih yee~! Salju saja mencair saking panasnya~!"

"Apaan sih, aku hanya memberikan sarung tangan yang sudah _buluk_ kepada Si Pendek ini, kok!" Tappei menjawab dengan ketus, lantas buru-buru kabur ke kelas lebih dulu. "Kalau kau tidak suka, _buang_ saja!"

Kenta memandang kepergian Tappei itu dengan senyum penuh arti. "Yah, kalau nanti butuh pakai saja, Yamada. Ayo, kita juga masuk kelas saja."

**.**

**.**

Kelas 5-3 SD Suginoki mengadakan olahraga sekaligus kerajinan tangan dengan membuat boneka salju tiap regu pada jam terakhir. Pak Guru merasa bahwa kreativitas sekaligus olahraga sangat penting untuk meningkatkan kesehatan murid, apalagi dengan kabar bahwa beberapa kelas 4 dan kelas 3 terpuruk karena demam. Kebetulan sekali, Miiko, Mari-_chan_, dan Yoshida mendapat grup yang sama. Mari-_chan_ yang kemarin mendapatkan ide untuk membuat komik mengenai Yoshida dan Miiko berencana mendekatkan mereka berdua. Semua atas nama komik, pikir Mari-_chan_ seenaknya.

"Miiko, buat wajah boneka berdua dengan Yoshida, ya. Yoshida, apa aku boleh mengambil gambarmu bersama dengan Miiko?" Mari-_chan_ berusaha bicara semanis mungkin sambil mulai menggambar di atas buku sketsa miliknya. _Ah, komik kali pasti bisa memperoleh penghargaan debut atau karya besar!_

"Mari-_chan_, kamu kok begitu sih, ini kan tugas bersama. Menggambar begitu, apa nanti tidak dimarahi oleh Pak Guru?" Miiko sebenarnya tidak begitu khawatir dengan Mari yang ketahuan guru, tapi kalau berdua saja membuat boneka salju bersama Yoshida, perasaannya tidak enak. Habis, Yoshida terlalu perhatian kepadanya sih.

"Yamada, lebih baik gunakan sarung tangan, nanti kedua tanganmu membeku." Yoshida tersenyum, lalu menunduk dan membentuk bulatan salju yang sempurna dengan sekopnya. Ia senang sekali bisa berpasangan dengan Yamada, apalagi Mari-_chan_ seakan memberinya angin agar bisa menikmati saat-saat romantis berdua Miiko. _Digambar pula, apa ini berarti ia dan Yamada cocok di atas kertas? Apa ini pertanda ia akan berjodoh dengan Yamada nantinya?_

"Aku tidak pernah melihat sarung tanganmu yang itu." Mari-_chan_ mengomentari sarung tangan oranye yang dipakai oleh Miiko. Sepertinya sarung tangan untuk laki-laki, apalagi coraknya yang sangat berani. Biasanya sarung tangan anak perempuan lebih lembut dan feminin.

"Tadi pagi Tappei memberikannya kepadaku, aku lupa sih." Miiko mengangguk-angguk, lalu ia seperti tersadar. "Oh, iya, aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih sama Tappei. TAPPEI, TERIMA KASIH SARUNG TANGANNYA, YA!"

_SUIT SUIT SUIT!_

"Cie, Tappei~!"

"A-apa sih kalian, memangnya kalian mau melihat patung pendek beku, hah!" Yang bersangkutan langsung menyangkal, merasa sangat malu sampai-sampai telinganya juga berubah warna.

Teman-teman yang lain langsung bersorak-sorai semakin kencang. Sementara Yoshida tidak terima. Memangnya apa yang Tappei bisa tapi dia tidak bisa, lagipula hanya sekedar sarung tangan bukan? "Ya-yamada, kalau mau, kau bisa memakai sarung tanganku, punyaku lebih tebal dan—"

"Aku pakai punya Tappei saja, lagipula nanti tanganmu kedinginan." Miiko menyanggah sambil tersenyum riang. "Ayo kita teruskan~! Mari-_chan_ sini! Jangan menggambar melulu, dong~!"

Yoshida langsung lemas mendengar jawaban Miiko. Di sisi lain, diam-diam Tappei meniup kedua tangannya yang telanjang tanpa sarung tangan. Payah, bukan lelaki namanya yang tidak bisa berkorban demi gadis mungil yang ia sayangi.

_Ah, cuaca hari ini memang sangat dingin. _

**.**

**.**

Mari-chan tersenyum dengan senang saat ia diundang ke pernikahan Miiko dan Tappei. Sahabatnya itu memang memiliki hubungan yang alami, manis, sekaligus saling mengisi sejak SD. Mengapa dulu ia selalu mendukung Yoshida, padahal ia tahu Miiko dan Tappei saling menyukai.

"Miiko, semoga berbahagia dengan Tappei. Awas kalau kau membuat sahabatku menangis!" Mari memperingatkan Tappei, lalu memberikan karyanya sewaktu di SD dulu. Karya roman percintaan antara Miiko, Tappei, dan Yoshida.

"Wah, ini sudah lama sekali!" Miiko terkejut melihat gambar itu, apalagi kisah komik Mari mengisahkan Tappei yang rela memberikan sarung tangannya padahal ia sendiri kedinginan, dan boneka salju buatan Tappei itu mirip dengan Miiko. "Ini 'kan karya pertamamu yang dimuat khusus sekaligus masuk kelas B lagi! Barang berharga seperti ini kau berikan kepadaku?"

"Barang berharga ini cocok dengan hari ini, Miiko, semoga berbahagia, buat banyak anak lucu, tapi jangan ceroboh seperti kamu, ya!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca bagian ke tiga ya, jangan kapok mengikuti dan terima kasih atas semua sambutan kalian. Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas dukungannya.**

**Kalau sempat silahkan tinggalkan komentar, ya~!**


End file.
